1. Field
The present invention relates to an optical disc device, and more particularly, to an optical disc device which allows a tray to be opened by the driving force of a step motor, without a solenoid.
2. Related Art
An optical disc device is a device that writes data on optical discs such as CDs, DVDs, and BDs or reads data from the optical discs to play them.
There are two types of optical disc devices: those in which a tray is slidably coupled to a body and a turntable and a pickup are mounted within the body; and those in which a tray is slidably coupled to a body and a turntable and a pickup are mounted on the tray. The former type is used for desktop PCs, and the latter type is used for laptops.
Optical disc devices for laptops have a locking means for locking the tray to keep it inserted in the body and an unlocking means for unlocking the tray to pull it out from the body. The locking means consists of a spring and a hook-shaped latching portion that engages a latching projection formed on the body, and the unlocking means uses a solenoid to rotate the latching portion and disengage it from the latching projection.
However, the use of a solenoid to disengage the latching portion for pulling out the tray involves additional costs, and the space needed for mounting the solenoid is limited.